Ruby Red
Ruby Red is a younger sister of Scarlett Red. She's the main character in Sonja's Adventures of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Role of the Series: Ruby is cursed by Queen Vixion, making her unable to walk. She is a big fan of Bendy cartoons which some of the workers of the Joey Drew's Studio came to visit her, giving her gifts like tapes and merchandise. Years later when Sonja and the others are captured even her big sister, Scarlett. Soraya undos the curse and get Ruby moving again for the first time in forever. She even meets her idol too, Bendy which he later became her love interest. Personality Ruby is really cheerful and bubbly but during her times when she's not walking, she feels sadness, insecure and easily scared. During her time with Henry and Bendy at the Ink Studio, she gets braver and braver each time like her big sister. At the final chapter, Ruby becomes fearless and really agile fighter after earring her Enchanted Powers from Chapter 4. Interests Likes Dislikes Relationships Bendy Ruby's idol/love interest. Bendy first met her in the hospital at the night when Sonja and her friends are captured. He becomes a guide and protector of Ruby during her pursuit to save her friends and her big sister. At the ending of Chapter 5, Bendy asks her out and she says yes. Since then, Ruby and Bendy had been together and make some various appearances in the series. Boris Ruby is good friends with Boris. When she met him at the ending of Chapter 2, she feels excitement and shock at the same time. Ruby's been hanging out with Boris during Chapter 3 which he takes a liking to her. At Chapter 4, Ruby feels heartbroken to see her friend as a monster and had no choice to fight him. Ruby's determination to stop him causing her to earn her Enchanted Powers. After defeating Boris, she feels regretful and really sad to see him go. When she met Tom/Boris, he seems to remember Ruby when she's at the hospital. He's surprised when he saw Ruby in her Enchanted Form, defeating Ink Summer, Ink Sienna and Sammy. Scarlett Red Ruby looks up to Scarlett, wishing one say she'll be brave as her. Scarlett always come to visit Ruby at the hospital. During the night when Scarlett is captured she feels scared to see her sister gone. At the ending of Chapter 2, Scarlett escaped to reunite with her younger sister which they cried in joy to see each other again. Scarlett helps Ruby, Henry and Bendy through out Chapter 3 until the ending she goes out to look for her friends, leaving Ruby, Bendy and Henry alone. At the ending of Chapter 4, Ruby can sense Scarlett in Mystic Topaz knowing that she fused with the Lombax Six and escaped their prison. In Chapter 5, Scarlett tells Ruby that she's a really brave girl and she's proud of Ruby for stopping the Ink Queen/Ink Sonja. Category:Heroes Category:Females